


A Tinsel Tale

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And Gladio just wants to have fun, Christmas Fluff, Ignis is a perfectionist, M/M, christmas shenanigans, domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Gladio and Ignis are decorating for the holidays, but Ignis needs the tree just right…
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2019





	A Tinsel Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_ivalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_ivalice/gifts).



> This is a gift for @st_ivalice on Twitter for Secret Santa! Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy! :D

“A little more to the right,” Ignis called from a corner of the room.

Gladiolus sighed and moved the ornament again. They had been at this for at least three hours, decorating a Christmas tree was supposed to be _fun_ not… whatever this was.

“Wait!” Ignis called from a different corner, while Gladio couldn’t see him, he could hear the paces Ignis made around the room, “Other right, move it a little toward the other right…”

For a moment Gladio paused, squinting at the tree before turning around with a huff.

“The other right is _left_ , Ignis,” Gladio replied with a hint of frustration.

“Technically it’s your right though…” Ignis murmured from behind a hand he was using to rub his cheek, thumb resting at the corner of his mouth.

Gladio let out a huff of air through his nose, turning back around and moving the ornament toward… whatever direction, at this point he wasn’t sure that he could tell left from right anymore. A small sound of displeasure came from behind him and Gladio couldn’t help but roll his eyes before he turned around.

“What is it this time?” he asked Ignis who was running a hand through his hair.

“We’ve forgotten the tinsel,” Ignis admitted, walking forward quickly and grabbing each ornament and placed them in a box, “I don’t know how we could have forgotten the tinsel.”

“Ignis,” Gladio hissed out, grabbing the other man by the shoulders and turning so they were face-to-face, “I understand there’s a lot of pressure on you to have everything just right because everyone is gonna come here on Christmas, including Regis, but you have to calm down.”

Ignis nodded, “You’re right. I’ll do that… right after we finish. Can you start a pot of coffee? It’s going to be a long day.”

Gladio touched their foreheads together and closed his eyes. He loved Ignis to death, both his strengths and weaknesses, but one thing that always killed him was that Ignis took duties─both the ones in office, as well as out─way too seriously to the point that the man was always overworked and overstressed. Gladio filled the coffee pot to the top line with water and then poured it into the machine, quickly placing a filter and grounds before flipping the lid shut and pushing the start button. Turning the corner, Gladio saw Ignis in front of the naked tree, arms full of tinsel as he draped the silver and gold mix over the branches, adjusting gaps as he went. A quarter of the way through Gladio walked over and took the tinsel away.

“Babe, sit _down_ . The coffee is done and we’ve been at this for longer than I can remember today. I’ll get you a cup, but you have to _relax_ ,” Gladio said, voice gentle yet firm as he placed the tinsel on the ground, hearing an odd squeak from Ignis’ mouth as he did so.

When the other man finally sat down and reclined back on the couch Gladio moved back into the kitchen, grabbing two mugs, the ceramic clanking as he grabbed them both with one hand, and used the other to close the cabinet door and get out some creamer. Moments later, Gladio walked out, mugs now one to a hand, to see Ignis with his head lolled back and mouth wide open with a snort of a snore rattling out. Gladio let out a quiet laugh, shaking his head. He knew that Ignis had pushed himself too far, well past the point of exhaustion, but the last thing Gladio had expected was for Ignis to fall asleep almost instantly. He turned around and drained his mug before setting it in the sink and walking to pick up Ignis and set him in the bed, quietly shutting the door.

Another two hours later and Gladio plopped onto the couch as he surveyed the work he had done with a lopsided grin. Was it up to Ignis’ pristine standards? Probably not, but it was pretty damn good looking to Gladio’s eyes. _Speaking of my eyes,_ Gladio thought to himself with a yawn, _I think I’m gonna rest mine for a bit before everyone gets here…_

*****

Gladio jolted awake to a yell, a moment of disorientation washing over him until he realized it came from the bedroom. Shooting off of the couch, he speedily made his way to the back, hoping that Ignis was alright, phasing a dagger into his hand in case there was an intruder that had broken in. He placed a hand on the knob─taking in a deep, steadying breath─before quickly opening the door.

“Gladiolus!” Ignis yelled, a tone of mild annoyance mixed with amusement, “What on Eos have you done to me while I slept?”

Gladio laughed as he saw Ignis standing in the middle of the room, tinsel hanging from his arms and wrapped around his torso. Gladio had completely forgotten that he had wrapped up his boyfriend as a last-minute prank, even going as far as to hang up a few ornaments from the footboard. Ignis began unwrapping himself as Gladio tried to explain.

“I wanted you to have some fun, babe. You take everything so seriously and, like I said earlier, you need to calm down,” Gladio began, helping Ignis out of the loops of tinsel, “It’s time to step back and have a laugh. Don’t worry, I finished the tree.”

Ignis shut his mouth and a small grin crept onto his face, slowly turning into a wider smile and he kissed Gladio. A knock at the front door forced them to draw back from each other.

“Coming!” Ignis called out, pecking Gladio one more time on the lips before the two made their way to the living room, finding Noctis and his father standing at their doorstep, quickly followed by Clarus and the rest of the family.

Before long everyone was laughing jovially, swapping presents, eating dinner, drinking cider… In the end nobody cared how perfect the tree looked, only finding that what mattered was the fun they had with friends and family as the snow drifted down just outside the window.

“Merry Christmas,” Gladio whispered against Ignis’ temple, lips brushing the skin.

“Merry Christmas,” Ignis replied back, leaning against Gladio.


End file.
